Dolph and Bo's Locker Room Love Story
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: Okay, so it's not exactly a love story, in fact it's more funny than anything. Dolph and Bo are very pent up and effeminate Bo has an idea. Contains: MM
After their portion of the Smackdown taping was over, Bo Dallas and Dolph Ziggler skipped off to the locker room, giggling. They had the place to themselves, their singles match had been the last before the main event.

"Those sure are cute panties, Dolph." Bo playfully slapped Dolph's boyshorted ass while Dolph was bent over, unlacing his boots. "I especially love how you took the Harley-Davidson logo and made it into your ass logo."

"Thanks, I like yours, too. They're...ah...retro." Dolph looked at Bo's baggy, silky trunks, which reminded him of tighty-whities. "It's just great how loose in the crotch they are so we call all see you don't wear anything underneath."

"Do you wear anything underneath yours?" Bo playfully ran his fingertips along Dolph's sculpted abs, and into the waistband of his shorts.

Dolph tousled Bo's pretty hair. "Want to find out?"

Bo nodded, and both of them tugged down Dolph's shiny, sparkly boyshorts, revealing another pair of boyshorts, sheer white and tight.

"Oh, Dolph... Such pretty white panties. You're as pure as morning snow." Bo sighed, stroking down Dolph's ribs to his hips.

Dolph laughed. "They look almost just like yours. Have you been wrestling in your undies, Bo?"

Bo blushed, and chuckled a little. "Yeah," he admitted. "They're comfy."

"You're crazy," Dolph teased, as he carefully folded his fancy pants and put them away in his gym bag.

Bo didn't know how to reply, so he began tickling Dolph's sides as Dolph tried to find his shower stuff. Dolph laughed. "Stop, I gotta shower, I smell like the ring mat."

Bo sniffed him, and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "No you don't. You smell nice, like cocoa butter."

The kiss warmed Dolph from head to head, so to speak. His cock twitched, and became a long, hot bulge against his thigh. He was confined tightly in the boyshorts, and he returned Bo's kiss. Dolph's hands wandered down Bo's belly and to his crotch. Bo was pitching a tent in those silly, baggy briefs, and Bo sighed with pleasure when Dolph traced the head of his cock beneath the silky material.

Bo wrapped his arms, and one leg around Dolph and held him tight, pressing his hard on against Dolph's in a desperate dry hump as they made out.

"I've been thinking about you all week," Bo gushed, as Dolph kissed his neck and shoulders. "Our whole match I had to struggle not to get a complete hard on. I was so distracted I'm surprised I didn't botch!"

Dolph grinned sexily. That pleased him. "At least I wasn't the only one. I haven't been able to bust since...well, I can't remember, so damn, am I pent up." He felt precum in his undies and looked down. There was a wet spot, making the already sheer material nearly transparent, and even as he looked, more leaked out.

"See, look at that," Dolph said, and pointed.

"Oh, Dolph..." Bo sighed dreamily. "That's so hot. I've got precum, too." He pulled out the front of his briefs to show Dolph the wet stickiness inside. "I haven't had the privacy or the time to jerk off in like forever. I even had a wet dream on Saturday night, just like a little kid. So unexpected," Bo laughed a little. "But, anyway, I really need to cum."

"Me, too," Dolph agreed, and stroked himself through his boyshorts.

"Let's cum in our panties!" Bo suggested, full of excitement and lust. "We'll go in the shower so we don't make a mess."

"Good idea, I'm going to bust like...a...I don't know, a fucking volcano."

They went into the shower area, still steamy from their costars' usage. The humid air smelled of shampoo, manly shower gels, and plain old bar soap. They spread towels on the driest place they could find on the tile floor and laid down to continue their play, making out and grinding their aching cocks together.

The heat and friction was soon too much for Dolph to bear. He came so hard he saw stars and felt his eardrums bulge. He bit Bo gently on the shoulder to stop himself from crying out. Cum puddled in, and seeped and spurted from his undies. The mess got all over Bo's silky briefs, and he grunted with approval. He humped against Dolph frantically, finally shooting his load with a soft, slightly whiny "Oh yeah!" He came so much in his briefs that cum ran out the leg holes.

Both of them relaxed on the towels, recovering. "Mmmm, that was awesome," Bo commented, and sighed happily.

Dolph nodded. "Mhmm, also much needed."

They shared another kiss. "We should go get cleaned up and get something to eat. The main event will be over soon," Bo reminded Dolph.

Dolph agreed. "Yeah, let's hit the showers." He took off his cummy undies and headed back to his gym bag.

"Can I share?" Bo asked, pointing at Dolph's shower supplies.

"I don't know, do you Bolieve you can?" Dolph teased.

Bo slapped Dolph's shapely ass again. "Yes, I Bolieve! Come on, let's get cleaned up."


End file.
